


Christmas with Saeran

by Scummy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scummy/pseuds/Scummy
Summary: He didn’t want to deal with her shining face, not when he was already in such a rotten mood. Usually, he went out during the night to avoid people’s gazes or crowds, but with the exciting rush of the holidays the night wasn’t another place for him to hide in.All while he was out he was bombarded by carolers, Santa outfits, and horrible couples. Love and happiness was in the air, and it felt like a kick to his stomach.-------Part of a MM Secret Santa on Tumblr! This story was for Qqquirky on there!





	

                Christmas. Was. Stupid.

                Saeran stood in the doorway of his brother’s bunker-like home, watching as his idiotic twin was standing on the coffee table, trying to finish connecting a string of lights to his decorative traffic light. Their recent roommate, the girl he had basically stalked at the start of all of this, stopped assisting him once Saeran walked in.

                “Saeran,” She sang out with a smile, “You’re finally home! Do you like how it looks? It finally feels like Christmas!”

                He felt his ears burn, and he gripped his sweater tightly. Christmas was disgusting, stupid, idiotic. For the past few years, he never had to celebrate it due to Mint Eye, but before then the holiday just reminded him of how painfully alone he was in the world.

                He decided not to answer- Face red as he stomped to the sweet confines of his private room. He didn’t want to deal with her shining face, not when he was already in such a rotten mood. Usually, he went out during the night to avoid people’s gazes or crowds, but with the exciting rush of the holidays the night wasn’t another place for him to hide in.

                All while he was out he was bombarded by carolers, Santa outfits, and horrible couples. Love and happiness was in the air, and it felt like a kick to his stomach.

                Saeran slid down against his door and hugged his knees. It had only been about half a year since he had started living with his twin. The girl started living with them three months ago. He never understood why- He wasn’t completely ‘normal’, he still had moments where he screamed and tried to hurt those around him. Granted, he was doing a bit better, but it still caused himself to want to rock his fists against his head until he couldn’t focus on anything but the pain.

                The first time she had to witness that, he didn’t come out of his room for two days. He felt ashamed. This beautiful woman, with her kind eyes and warm smile, had gotten a mug thrown at her when she attempted to calm him down from what his brother called a panic attack. It took him a while to notice what had actually happened during all his shouting- but when he saw her eyes trying to push back tears he ended up retreating to his room.

                Unfortunately, there had been more times like that. Right now, as his nails dug into his arms, he didn’t want to attempt counting each time it had happened.

                “You’re such a stupid woman.” He muttered. He slid one hand through his hair, starting a repeating motion of that to try to calm himself down from his new worries. He forgot about celebrating Christmas. Therefore, he had no gifts. Saeyoung didn’t need a gift- His incessant pranks from the past already warranted that he deserved nothing from anyone. But her…

                “Saeran?”           

                Jumping, he scrambled to his knees as she lightly knocked on his door.

                “Saeran? Do you mind if I talk to you for a moment? I can leave if you want, it’s okay.”

                He couldn’t answer- His heart was slamming against his ribs so painfully. He felt scared, like some deer about to be hit by a car. With a deep breath, he tried remembering what one of his doctors told him to do when he wanted to talk, but felt too scared to. He didn’t want to push her away if he could help it.

                Slowly he stood up to his feet, cracking the door enough to just peek out a bit.

                “What is it?” No, damnit, he sounded so harsh. But looking at her, she didn’t seem to flinch. Was she already so used to his berating?

                “Dinner is going to be ready soon, and I managed to pick up some ice cream if you wanted to eat it for dessert- Enough that Saeyoung doesn’t steal any of yours. But…” She brushed her hair behind her ear, and Saeran felt his heart skip. “Do the Christmas decorations bother you?”

                His nails dug into the wood of his door. “Yes.” He let out, trying to level his voice.

                “Do you want me to take them down?”

                Avoiding her gaze, he stared down at the floor for a few moments, trying to decide. He didn’t want to take all small joys away from her- Not when she deserved them.

                “You… You can keep them up.” He decided. “But don’t let that idiot put anything in my room!”

                She giggled, and he felt his heart soar. “I promise.”

 

                ------

 

                The next few days were uneventful. His stupid twin had tried to get him to dress up for the holidays, but he eventually gave in when the girl meekly admitted that she had bought him a sweater to match theirs. He was putting that one on, now, given he didn’t have anything else to wear on this dreaded day.

                This day of ‘Holiday Cheer’.

                Christmas.

                Saeyoung had woken him up at _seven in the god damn morning_ to open gifts. Trying to settle the apprehension in his gut, he decided to take his frustrations out on his brother. He finally left his room, meeting them in the living room.

                “Saeraaaaan,” Saeyoung called out, wearing a fake white beard and Santa cap. “Santa came last night! Look what he got you!” He held up a gift, shaking it around.

                “I’m not a fucking kid, you idiot.” He groaned, plopping himself on the couch. She giggled at him, her wearing the matching sweater and fuzzy pajamas. He tried not to blush.

                “Saeyoung, stop teasing him, at least for today?”

                His brother pouted, but eventually agreed, and started counting up the presents.

 

                 ------

 

                The gifts were nice, and of course some of them gag gifts. Saeyoung had tried his best to get him things he would actually like- Clothes that were more his taste, computer gadgets, even a coupon for LOLOL and some playing gear as well. His guise was that Yoosung wanted to play with him, but Saeran knew he was just trying to find him hobbies to distract himself with. One of the gifts that was too much was a box of condoms. Immediately after opening them, he ended up chucking them as hard as he could at his twin, shouting and face red. How could he give him that in front of the sweet girl next to him?? And even start giving him a lecture about the ‘big brother’ talk he had ‘missed’ all those years ago?

                Thankfully she laughed the whole time, and didn’t seem bothered. Saeran had already begun thinking of some sort of revenge for that, though.

                After a few hugs and cheers about gifts, Saeyoung had gathered all the trash- His gift to Vanderwood and the girl.

                “I’m going to go out for a little while, kiddies! Santa has to go give gifts to the rest of the RFA~” He winked, and Saeran groaned.

                “Tell them I’ll give mine to them a bit later tonight!” She called out, and Saeyoung shouted some reply back.

                Saeran sat on the couch, looking at the gifts the girl and his brother had given him. While he…Didn’t get them a single thing. He had no money to- and Saeyoung would have tracked any purchases he made with his card, anyway. No, he was just making excuses. He just didn’t think to- He hated Christmas.

                “…Sorry.” He muttered to her, as she was gathering some of her gifts.

                “Hm?”

                “I. Didn’t get you anything.”

                “Oh,” She giggled, her smile making him feel warm all over. “It’s fine, I don’t mind.”

                He frowned, but let the subject go. Instead, he just brought his knees to his chest, relaxing as she walked around the room picking up various things. After a while, she sat beside him on the couch.

                “Saeran? I did get you one more gift, but I couldn’t really wrap it up.”

                He felt his heart beat with guilt and excitement- Damn, maybe he was a little kid.

                “You didn’t-“

                “I wanted to!” She huffed. God, no. She was cute, this was so stupid.

                “Alright, well. What is it?” He bit out, feeling his cheeks heat up again.

                Carefully, almost as if dealing with a scared puppy, she wrapped her arms around him. She squeezed tightly, and then just held him for a moment while she rested her chin on his shoulder.

                “I’ve been wanting to hug you since I first met you,” She admitted. “I think you really deserve it, and my gift is that you can always hug me when you need to.”

                Oh. My. God. This was so cheesy, this was so stupid. But he felt so nice, and she smelled so good. She pulled back a bit, but he quickly wrapped his arms around her- Holding her still. She laughed a bit, and he ended up just staring into her face.

                She was just…Beautiful. He hated how he couldn’t mask his feelings of her away from himself. He didn’t want to admit how she was always on her mind, how he was always jealous of how his brother could make her laugh so easily. Her kind eyes stared back at him, and he felt paralyzed. What was he supposed to do? She was just-

                Her lips felt so soft.

                It took him a moment to realize she had kissed him. Nothing intense- just a soft press of their lips together, but he instantly wanted more. He kissed back clumsily, never having done this before, and she was kind enough to let him- Slowly cupping his cheek and guiding him on how to kiss better.

                Soon, after a few bits of their teeth clashing together, and their lips feeling a bit bruised, he pulled back with a deep breath.

                “Is this okay?” She asked him, slowly trailing her hand from his neck, down to the bottom of his sweater and toying with the fabric.

                “D-don’t you like my brother?” The question was out before he could stop it, and he quietly berated himself mentally. Fucking idiot.

                “No, not like this. He’s just a friend, Saeran. I like you.” She kissed his cheek, “I’m living here because of you, not him.”

                Her trailing hands, her mouth traveling down his neck, her sweet words- That was it. He pushed her down on the couch, climbing over her and pinning her down. He stared into her eyes, pretending his face wasn’t as red as the lights radiating from the tree.

                “You like me?” He repeated. She nodded, bringing a hand to tangle up comfortably in his hair.

                “I do.”

                “You want to be- Be with me?” God, he couldn’t outright ask. She wanted to- to date? Right? Friends don’t kiss, unless she was wanting that weird friends with benefits kinda thing-

                “I do, if you’ll let me.”

                Ah, fuck. His face was on fire, and instantly he hid it in the nape of her neck.

                “I don’t deserve you. You deserve so much better than me,” He rushed out. Before he could say more, however, her arms wrapped around him tightly, pressing him against her.

                “Don’t tell me what I deserve, Saeran. Please. I want you to be happy, and I want to be happy with you.”

                God, god! He pulled back a bit, just enough to look at her. Look at her sincere eyes, and her flushed face. Her couldn’t take it anymore.

                He crashed his lips on hers, in some sort of nervous rush. She was his, at least for today. If this was just a one-time thing, he was going to take full advantage of it.

                His hands lifted her sweater up a bit, just enough to let his fingers run across her stomach. God, she was so soft, and her little shiver drove him crazy. He gripped her hips, pulling the pajama bottoms down in a rush- tossing them over on the floor.

                God, he was really doing this, and she really wanted it. Too bad he wasn’t too sure what to do.

                Her tongue forced itself into his mouth, and that’s when he melted against her. He felt like he couldn’t’ stop himself from rutting against her- definitely couldn’t when she let out a small moan. Aaah, he was hot all over. Every touch set him on fire-

                He broke the kiss- eager to hear more of her sounds- and started mimicking what she had done earlier. Kisses to her cheek, then her jaw, then down her neck. She gripped him tighter when he reached her neck, so he decided to mimic something else he had seen.

                “Ah, S-Saeran!”

                He let go of her neck with a small ‘pop’, happy with the little red mark he had left. Now she’d remember this for at least tomorrow too, right?

                Her hands started undoing his pants, and that’s when he realized just how hard he had gotten. It was such an unfamiliar feeling- only used to waking up alone with the occasional erection (which he usually just splashed cold water on and left alone), but he couldn’t complain as he felt her tug his pants down and slip her hand in his boxers.

                He bit his lip, trying his best not to buck into her hand, as she lifted up his sweater and started to place a few kisses on his stomach. God, it felt too good- Too good.

                “Saeran, wait.”

                Instantly, he stilled. Did he do something wrong? He watched with worried eyes as she shifted away from him, scooting off the couch and looking around for something.

                “A-are you alright?” He managed to choke out. His cock was throbbing so painfully, but he didn’t want to say anything.

                “Yeah, just looking for- Ah, here we go.” She bent down- Saeran definitely taking the chance of getting an appreciative glance at her ass- and picked up the box of condoms Saeyoung had given him, slightly folded in from where they had hit the annoying twin’s head. “Haha, we’re kinda lucky he decided to give you these, huh?”

                “I guess he’s good for something,” He muttered, watching her come back and resume her position, except with a little foil in tow.

                “Do you know how to use this?” She tore open the little packet, and Saeran felt his face go aflame again with embarrassment. Out of habit, he glanced away off to the side to try and chase away the feeling.

                “It’s alright, it’s alright. I know how.” Taking his cock in her hand again, she took the condom and carefully rolled it on, leaving a bit of room at the tip. “Saeran?”

                “Yes?”

                “Are you okay with doing this?” She took his chin and made him face her. “I don’t want you to think I’m forcing you to do this.”

                Taking her hand, he brought it to his mouth and gave a small kiss. “I do want this. I’ve…Liked you for a really long time.” God, it was so embarrassing…

                But her smile and soft kiss was so worth it.

                Carefully, her pushed her back down on the couch again. He gave her a few more kisses, a few more nips, and then he was tugging her underwear down and positioning his cock against her.

                God. He was really going to do this. He was going to fuck such a beautiful woman, who was much kinder than she should be towards him. He glanced up to her blushing face, and then slowly pushed himself in.

                Ah, too much. He hid his face against her shoulder, letting out a low groan as he pushed himself to the hilt inside of her. She was already wrapping her legs around his waist. He waited a few moments, taking in the feeling of her tight heat clenching around him- Feeling something so good that wasn’t drug related.

                When she dug her heels into his ass, he remembered that he was supposed to move. He started off a slow pace, only moving faster when he felt her moans rumble through her chest. Aah, if only the sweater wasn’t in the way. He wanted to lift it up, suck on her breasts and just feel them against his face, but his nails were digging into her thighs as he started thrusting into her harder.

                His name kept ringing out by his ear, and he felt as she clenched somehow even tighter around him.

                “D-Do that again, like that, Saeran!”

                He shifted a bit, letting out a shudder as he paused himself to try and angle himself like that again. When he let out a deep thrust, she threw her head to the side, biting her lip.

                “R-right there, yes!”

                Ooh, the little noises she was making were perfect- Just too perfect. He felt himself come undone, much too early, but he couldn’t help it. Groaning into her shoulder, he gave a few sharp thrusts, and then finally stilled…And kept his face hidden.

                Oh my god, he came too early. Wasn’t that a horrible thing? She was going to laugh at him and go for his idiotic brother instead-

                “Saeran, are you okay?”

                He slowly nodded, much too ashamed to do anything else.

                “Saeran…It’s okay if you came already. I’m not mad. This was your first time, right?”

                Again, another hesitant nod.

                She shuffled a bit, slipping her hands between them to push him up on his knees. “Hey,” She tilted his face towards her, giving him a quick peck. “It’s fine. There’s more than one way to have fun like this, you know?”

                Did…Did he know?

                

             -----

 

                He panted against her chest, finally feeling spent for the night. They had gone a couple of more times- This sweet woman showing him the ropes and being so patient with him. After the messy first time, she had shown him other ways to help her orgasm, and they were very…fun. Yeah, fun.

                Now he weakly wrapped his arms around her, resting his cheek on her chest as he caught his breath. She may be an angel, but it felt like she was going to suck the life out of him if they kept going. Suddenly, he felt her fingers tangle in his hair and softly brush through his bleached locks.

                “Merry Christmas, Saeran.” She muttered out, using her free hand to hold his.

                His first few thoughts were of his mother- How his past Christmas days were horrible and nightmare inducing. He felt the familiar train of thought inch into his head- Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

                He brought himself up to rest on his elbows- Kissing her cheek, and then nose.

                “Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was enjoyable! This was originally a xmas gift for a Secret Santa exchange, but I also wanted to share it on here as well.  
> If you like it, or have any critiques, feel free to comment!  
> You can also find me on Tumblr! CapitolScum.tumblr.com


End file.
